


In which they talked

by Silver_K



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Leta Lestrange Lives
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:07:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22998913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_K/pseuds/Silver_K
Summary: 关于忒修斯和莉塔最终谈论了考文斯的真相。Leta and Theseus finally talked about the truth about Corvus.
Relationships: Leta Lestrange & Theseus Scamander, Leta Lestrange/Theseus Scamander, Tina Goldstein & Newt Scamander
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	In which they talked

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, thank you for clicking in!
> 
> I was planning to translate my works into English before posting it here, but just no time to get to it ... Besides, English is not my first language, therefore I don’t really know how long the translation is going to take. 
> 
> So ... here it is. Still in Chinese. Sorry.
> 
> This was the 3rd fanfic that I wrote for Thesleta, the longest one and my favourite one so far. I know not that many people ship them but I really like these two. I also ship Newtina so there’s a bit mentioning of them as well. There’s also a brief background story for Theseus that I made up ... I hope you wouldn’t mind.
> 
> I’ve been leaving comments and/or asking for translation permission under some other Newtina/Thesleta works but never posted anything before. This is the first time I post my work here so excuse me if anything looks weird ... I hope you will like it.

忒修斯在清晨睁开眼时，莉塔依然在沉睡着。她枕在忒修斯的肩上，凌乱的卷发蓬松地覆在脸侧，温热的鼻息轻轻拂过他的颈侧，带着香草、琥珀和檀木的气息。忒修斯闭上眼，深吸了一口气，扬起嘴角。拥着爱人的左臂有些发麻，他垂眸，微微侧头，将脸颊贴在莉塔的头发上。

五个月过去了，他依然不能控制地享受着这样的清晨。

窗外泛起鱼肚白的天边，几片薄云映出玫瑰色的朝霞，温暖，明媚，安静。这座城市还未醒来，只有几间建筑的屋顶冒出袅袅炊烟。街道上偶尔传来的交谈、马蹄声和机械声被窗户隔开得很远。他的爱人在他的怀中沉睡，黑色真丝睡袍掩盖下的身躯伴随着呼吸轻轻起伏，她的气息将他裹挟。

温暖的，柔软的，鲜活的。

他不能自已地贪恋着这几乎奢侈的片刻。

莉塔在他的怀中轻轻蜷缩了一下，然后皱了皱眉，迷茫地睁开眼，转头看了看窗外的霞光。几缕卷发划过忒修斯的脸侧，微痒。然后她回过头来，抬眼撞上忒修斯柔和的注视。

她在这个凝视中停顿了几秒，从他的身侧撑起身体。睡袍的领口伴随着她的动作松散开来，在阴影中裸露出巧克力奶油般的肌肤。但她毫不在意地垂着头，深棕色的发丝扫过他的脸颊。

“早安，斯卡曼德先生。”

忒修斯从那双暖棕色的眼中看见自己脸上的微笑更加明显了。他抬起头，缩小了彼此之间的距离，在莉塔的唇上印下这一天的第一个亲吻。

“早安，斯卡曼德夫人。你再休息一会儿。”他带着笑意起身，走进浴室。莉塔的视线追随着他，然后转向窗外的天空。在圣芒戈昏迷半年醒来之后，即便是这样普通的清晨也能够让她感受到意外地满足和温暖。她怔忡地望着天际出神，右手不自觉地抚上脖颈。或许是重伤落下了病根，她感到心脏微微抽搐，隐隐约约有窒息的感觉。手掌下的皮肤凹凸不平——那里是无数道细碎的、支离破碎的、被蓝焰舔舐留下的疤痕。莉塔垂下头，看着自己的胸口。这些伤疤已经与她为伴将近一年了，然而她却并不觉得突兀，仿佛那是她的一部分。

仿佛……她本就应该是这样的。

浴室的门发出轻微的响动。忒修斯将自己打理地清爽一新，走回来拿过床头的魔杖。衣橱的门打开，衬衫和西服整齐地飞出来，在床角叠成一摞。莉塔靠在床头，看着忒修斯慢条斯理地换好衣服，倾身过来扶住她的肩，索要出门前的最后一个亲吻。“我爱你。”

“我也爱你。”莉塔微笑，伸手整理了一下他的领带，轻轻拍了拍他的胸口。

忒修斯冲她眨了眨眼，然后幻影移形离开了。

莉塔只在床上坐了片刻便起身了。她挥舞魔杖整理好床铺，将水壶放上灶台，然后走进浴室洗漱。九点多钟时，邮局的谷仓猫头鹰带来了信件，莉塔将几个铜纳特塞进它脚上的小袋子里，并将自己早餐的吐司分给它一小块。谷仓猫头鹰满足地扇了扇翅膀，从厨房的窗口离开了。公寓里又只剩下了莉塔一个人。

她拿过谷仓猫头鹰带来的信件，一封一封地查看。古灵阁的账单，脱凡成衣店的新品目录，葛兰德剧院的传单……

最后一封信的火漆封口是NS的字样——纽特和蒂娜的信件。

她取过拆信刀，沿着羊皮纸信封的边缘打开。一个圆形的小铁盒随着信纸掉出来。她将铁盒放到一旁，展开信纸。

_亲爱的忒修斯和莉塔，_

_我希望自上次通信以来你们一切顺利。我和纽特正在喜马拉雅山脉中的魔法学院拜访。这里非常新奇，有许多我们没有见过的魔法。这里的巫师们站在剑上飞行，而不是骑在扫帚上——你们能想象吗？虽然我仍然认为伊法莫尼是最棒的魔法学校，但这里也非常出色，真希望你们能够一同前来游览一番。另外，这里的食物非常棒！我们会带一些便于保存的食品回去给你们品尝。_

_不过，这里有些太冷了。起初，纽特授课时，许多动物都不愿意从箱子里出来， 连皮克特都不再时刻待在我们的外套口袋里了。我们在一间教室里布置了许多适宜的生态环境，花费了很多时间，因此会比计划再多停留几天。但是能够让长期居住在雪山上的孩子们见识到不同的神奇生物还是非常有意义的。纽特还想要去学院的后山探查一下，他认为那里可能有角驼兽的族群。_

_莉塔 - 我希望你的身体恢复尚好。如果没有记错，你的最后一次检查就快要到了，我真为你高兴。不得不困在家里一定无聊坏了。我和纽特在这里无意中发现了一种治疗伤疤非常有效的药膏，随信附上。请让我知道它是否能够起效，我很乐意帮你寄更多回去。_

_忒修斯 - 请转告我们的朋友，我们或许在这里的文献中发现了他需要的东西。_

_蒂娜_

在羊皮纸的最下方是纽特潦草的字迹。

_喜马拉雅山脉上的猫头鹰邮局有许多雪鸮和雪鸦，我猜可怜的长耳猫头鹰和谷仓猫头鹰并不能适应这里的气候。杜戈尔对它们表现出了异乎寻常的兴趣——他或许把它们当成了自己的近亲。我还没有目击到传说中的雪人(Yeti)，不过这里的校长信誓旦旦地承诺我，他们的后山就有一只。那里晚间的确有些类似吼叫的声音，不过听起来更像是角驼兽的声音。我和蒂娜计划下周前去探查一番——如果能在这里发现新的角驼兽族群，对于这种濒临灭绝的生物将是极大的好消息。_

_蒂娜，拜托，霍格沃茨才是最好的魔法学校。（别忘了你正在给两个霍格沃茨毕业生写信！）_

_我们很快就会回去。祝一切都好。_

_纽特_

莉塔微笑了一下，将羊皮纸叠好，放回信封。她将最后一小块吐司吃完，挥了挥魔杖让餐具飞进水槽里吱吱嘎嘎地清洗起来。

没过多久，窗口再次传来敲击的声音，莉塔疑惑地看见又一只猫头鹰停在客厅的窗台上。她从这只长耳猫头鹰伸出的腿上解下系着的羊皮纸卷，展开——

_莉塔，亲爱的，我出门前忘记告诉你了，你从丽痕书店订购的《被遗忘的古老魔法和咒语》昨天已经送到，我放在客厅书架的第三层。-忒修斯_

莉塔拿着纸卷站起身。橡木书柜里的铜獾摆件看着她走近，高兴地转了两个圈，伸头拱开了玻璃门。另一侧的铜蛇懒洋洋地打了个哈欠。她从第三层拖出了那本陌生而厚重的新书。崭新的牛皮封面上镌刻着镀金的花纹，这本书比她想象得要重很多，她不得不伸出另一只手来托住（铜蛇摆件也伸出尾巴，漫不经心地帮她扶了一下）。仓促间，羊皮纸卷晃晃悠悠地落到她的脚边。

莉塔有些挫败，无力感并不是她所喜爱的伙伴。她总觉得，从昏迷中醒来之后，她还没有能完全恢复对自己身体的掌控力，仿佛蓝焰把她的灵魂都炙烤得有些错位。当然，圣芒戈的治疗师们已经说过，她恢复得相当不错。或许她应该把这归结于心脏不适的影响，或许她只是睡得太久了，或许明天最后一次去检查的时候，她应该询问治疗师一下。但是，忒修斯总是陪着她一起去圣芒戈，而她不想再让他担心一次了……

她心不在焉地想着，将《高级魔文翻译》一并拿下来，放在扶手椅旁的圆桌上。格林德沃的势力依然在欧洲肆虐，尽管被康复期困在了家里，她依然在尽可能地帮助忒修斯、纽特和蒂娜以及邓布利多寻找相关的线索。目前为止，她是唯一一个在格林德沃的攻击下存活下来的巫师。邓布利多前去圣芒戈探望她时看起来高兴极了。“我就说过，你是我教过的最优秀的学生之一。”她看了看站在另一侧的忒修斯，轻声打趣道：“我肯定你对每一个学生都这样说过。”

她对这段回忆露出一个轻柔的微笑。不论被困在家里是否无趣，她的康复是否良好，她很高兴能够回到这里，再在炉灶上煮一次茶，再打开一次书柜的门，再为忒修斯整理一次领带，再看见纽特闪烁的微笑，再与蒂娜交谈。她甚至很高兴再次看见邓布利多——他们上一次的会面结束得并不那么愉快友善，然而这位她曾经的教授看起来似乎丝毫不介意。她将厚重的书放下，然后回身蹲下，捡起落在书柜前的羊皮纸卷。

书架的最下层摆放着一些纸盒和杂物。她从家中带来却并不是很想打开的几本相册，只在节日期间才会使用的烛台和餐具，她和忒修斯的旧学院袍。她模糊地想起，忒修斯似乎把他在战后被授予的战斗英雄的勋章也扔在了其中一个纸盒里。她弯下腰，微微偏过头。

她并没有看见记忆中那个黑色绒面的盒子，然而，一抹熟悉的、却又最不可能出现在这里的古老纹理吸引了她的注意力。带着锈迹的暗青色上镶嵌着古铜色的繁复花纹，隐藏在黑暗的角落里。她不可置信地伸出手。金属冰冷的质感让她的指尖刺痛起来。她紧绷着身子，伸手将盒子抽出来。

莱斯特兰奇家族的家谱。

她猛地松开手。厚重的家谱带着一声闷响砸在地上，一些细碎的灰尘在光线中飞扬起来。莉塔下意识地后退着，右手微微颤抖着摸索到自己的魔杖，在掌心攥紧。飞扬的灰尘慢慢落下来，家谱静静地落在地上，一动不动。

莉塔急促地喘息着，望着它。她的心脏难受极了，呼吸困难，像是有一只大手在她脖颈收紧。

为什么——为什么它会在这里？是忒修斯将它从巴黎带回来的吗？他……他有没有打开过？他有没有看到那朵攀附而上的花，看到考文斯的肖像渐渐变暗，一丝一丝地被那抹亮色汲取最后的一丝生命？

他……是不是已经知道了？

莉塔的脑子里乱哄哄的。她将这五个月来忒修斯的每一个表情、每一个动作在脑中回放。清晨醒来时若有所思的凝视，出门前扬起的嘴角，从床头拿起魔杖的姿势……她分辨不出丝毫的异常。或许，纽特和蒂娜保持了足够的风度，选择向忒修斯隐瞒了事实的真相。毫无疑问，忒修斯对她的归来是异乎寻常地欣喜的，五个月来的每一天，忒修斯看着她的目光就像是看着失而复得的珍宝，那样热切而感激的神情里找不出一丝伪装或是怀疑的痕迹。

或许他的确还不知道事情的真相，莉塔想着。如果他真的知道了一切——他还会……他还能这样对待她吗？

她慢慢地在扶手椅上坐下来。她的心脏仍在抽搐，让她不自觉地弓起背。她脱掉鞋子，魔杖依然紧紧地攥在手中，用力过度导致她的指节泛白，指甲都嵌进了掌心。光裸的脚踩在扶手椅的边缘，慢慢地抱住膝盖，整个人蜷缩成一个防卫的姿势。

暗色的家谱静静地躺在地上，紧锁着的盒盖将所有的枝干隐藏在黑暗之中，仿佛已经与地毯的花纹融为了一体。

莉塔努力地平复自己的呼吸，狠狠地咬了咬下唇。

她不能再继续这样下去了。忒修斯，他知晓她的家族，知晓人们对她的指摘，知晓她的许多过去。他不曾介怀她间接造成了纽特的退学，不曾介怀她曾经的防备和敌意——见鬼的，那时候她可是用魔杖指着他……她曾向他要求了那么多，而他遵守了他们之间的每一个承诺，在战火纷飞的前线回到她的身边，不在他们之间隐藏任何秘密，接纳她，守护她，甚至拼上了性命地想要拯救她……

对于她，他所付出的包容、善意、尊重和爱，应当值得事情的真相。

至于那真相是否会让她失去如今仅有的、全身心爱着她的人——她只能够向梅林祈祷一个最好的结果了。

莉塔在整个下午尽量让自己忙碌起来，让她没有空余思考任何其他的事情。她清洁了灶台，烤制了平日两倍的茶点，将书架最下层的纸盒重新整理收纳好。早上的发现似乎让她失去了胃口，她没能吃下任何午餐，早餐剩下的半杯红茶也只是在扶手椅旁的圆桌上慢慢变凉。家谱静静地躺在餐桌中央，她路过的时候总是不由自主地凝视它，然后又很快地移开视线。石英钟的指针一分一秒地移动着，很快，五点的钟声就敲响了。

莉塔突然感到一阵轻微的晕眩。她勉强扶着家具走到扶手椅边坐下，捏着双手呼吸着。忒修斯通常会在下班之后直接回家，但偶尔傲罗办公室的工作也并不能准时结束，或许今天他也会耽搁一阵子……

门厅里传来幻影显形的轻微声响打破了她的愿望。莉塔抬起头，隔着餐桌望向门厅的方向。

“亲爱的，我回来了。”

忒修斯没有听到预料中的回应。将大衣和帽子在门厅挂好，他走进起居室，很快看见了扶手椅上的莉塔。

“莉塔，亲爱的，你还好……”

他的话语顿住了。莉塔紧张地看着忒修斯的视线落在了餐桌上的莱斯特兰奇家谱上。

有那么一瞬间，莉塔觉得周围的空气停滞了。石英钟不再走动，窗外不再传来街道的声响，她的血液也在身体里静止了。忒修斯抿了抿嘴唇，吞咽了一下，而莉塔猜不出他接下来要说什么话，至少不是——

“我很抱歉，莉塔。”

“什……什么？”

“我很抱歉，我……我不该将它带回来的。”忒修斯伸出食指按了按眉心。

“你怎么……它为什么会在你这里？”莉塔完全困惑了，以至于她完全忘记了她真正想要询问的事情——为什么他会是那个需要道歉的人？

忒修斯叹了口气。“你知道的，我们前往巴黎就是为了寻找你的家谱。在看到它的时候，我就明白那是我们需要找的东西。因此，在走进墓室之前，我就已经让一个傲罗将它带回了部里。在那之后，我以为……”他停顿了一下，低了低头，然后注视着她，“我没能保护你，莉塔。但我想我至少要保护与你有关的每一件东西。”

“你……打开过它吗？”莉塔轻声问道。

忒修斯摇了摇头：“当我们进去的时候，它是合上的。或许带回部里之后其他傲罗打开过，我不确定。但我没有。我不想要……我留着它只是一种纪念，我想。”

莉塔从扶手椅上站起来，慢慢地走近忒修斯。“那你想要知道吗？”

忒修斯望着她：“你告诉过我考文斯已经死了，而我相信你，莉塔。傲罗办公室需要证明，我不需要。”

莉塔闭了闭眼，吞咽了一下。她的手在身侧捏成拳头。她想要抱住忒修斯，说一句谢谢，然后所有的事情就此翻篇。但是她不能。不能再这样隐瞒下去。

“其实……”她深呼吸了一下，仿佛空气能够给她带来更多的勇气。“其实，还有些事情，我并没有告诉你。”

“你不需要告诉我，莉塔。如果你不想要的话。”

莉塔用力摇了摇头：“我……我想要告诉你，我需要告诉你，忒修斯……”

“好的，好的。”忒修斯皱眉看着她，扶住她的肩膀。“嘿，你可以告诉我任何你想说的事情，但或许不是现在？你看起来糟透了，莉塔，你确定你还好吗？我觉得你最好先去休息一下。”

“我没事，忒修斯。”莉塔僵硬地回答。她仿佛能够感受到自己积攒的勇气随着忒修斯的纵容一点一点地流逝。但是她不能再等下去了。胸口的窒息感越发强烈，她绷紧下巴，更用力地掐着掌心，强迫自己将对话推向不可逆转的方向：“还是说，你并不想听？”

忒修斯专注地凝视着她。他熟悉莉塔，也熟悉她这种许久没有出现过的攻击性。他微微收紧扶住她肩膀的手，声音坚定地保证着：“我在这里，莉塔。我在听。并且，不论你说什么，没有任何事情会改变我对你的感情。”

“好吧。”莉塔说道，“我们谈谈。”

他们在餐桌边坐下。莉塔用魔杖敲了敲家谱。盒盖打开，内里的枝干伸展开来，男子的肖像一个接一个地显现，旁侧的兰花一朵接一朵绽放。莉塔注视着餐桌上生长的家族树，直到花朵攀附上考文斯的枝干，她弟弟的肖像逐渐凋零灰败，她才缓缓开口。

“我的母亲去世时，并没有带着莱斯特兰奇的姓氏离开。她的名字是劳瑞娜·卡玛。我的父亲，老考文斯·莱斯特兰奇，用夺魂咒诱拐了卡玛夫人。她在生下我之后就死去了。在她离世后不久，我的父亲就再娶了。那是小考文斯·莱斯特兰奇的母亲。

“我的父亲不曾爱过任何人，卡玛夫人，考文斯的母亲，或是我。但是，当考文斯出生时，就好像他的爱突然被唤醒了一样。即使那时我只是一个孩子，我也明白，我的父亲深爱着我的弟弟。

“我母亲的死逼疯了马斯特法·卡玛。他让自己的儿子许下了牢不可破的誓言，必须杀死我父亲最爱的人。为了保护考文斯，我的父亲让我们的保姆艾尔玛带我们乘船离开法国，前往美洲。

“那艘船上的所有人都将我们当成一个年迈的祖母带着两个幼小的孙辈。前往美洲的海路是那么漫长，而考文斯，他一刻都不能停止哭泣。或许……我是厌烦了，我想。我想要得到哪怕是片刻的安静。所以，当船身开始摇摆，艾尔玛第一次离开我们俩，走出船舱查看时，我将考文斯抱了起来。”

莉塔停顿住了。她的双手紧紧地交握着，放在桌面上。她的头垂得很低，深棕色的卷发掩盖住了她的所有表情。忒修斯皱着眉抿了抿嘴唇，克制着自己想要去握住她的手或是拥抱她的冲动——他明白，在此刻那并不是合适的举动。他只是紧咬着牙关，皱眉望着她，没有追问，也不催促。

莉塔深呼吸着让自己平静下来。这并不是她第一次叙述事情的真相了，这本应该变得更容易一些的。然而，在忒修斯的注视下，一切却只变得更艰难、更沉重了起来。她用尽全力捏紧自己的双手，直到指关节处的皮肤紧绷到传来几乎撕裂的疼痛，才闭了闭眼，继续开口。

“我们对面的船舱住着一位善良的女士，她也带着一个和考文斯年纪相仿的婴孩。我抱着考文斯，走到对面，趁着她也在查看船上发生了什么情况时，将考文斯和那个孩子调换了。

“我并没有打算将考文斯留在那里很久的，并没有……”莉塔感到自己的视线开始模糊。她固执地盯着地面，竭力控制自己声音的平稳。“我只是想安静一会儿，就一会儿就好……但是，当我抱着另一个孩子回来时才知道，船要沉了。艾尔玛从我的手上夺过了那个孩子，拽着我向甲板上匆匆奔去。我来不及解释，也不敢解释自己究竟做了什么……

“我就那样失去了最后一个拯救他、拯救我自己的机会。”

莉塔依然低垂着头。她看着自己模糊的视线最终聚集成一滴水珠，无声地划过空气，砸在脚边的地面上。她的感官仿佛都已经麻木了。她吞咽了一下，继续开口。在这一步，说下去仿佛变成了唯一的存活方法，她不能想象当她话音落下时将要面对怎样的局面。她不能想象，也不敢去想。她只能不停地挪动嘴唇，机械地发出一个个音节。

“艾尔玛带着我和那个孩子上了救生艇。海面上狂风暴雨，刺得人眼睛都睁不开。我只能勉强看见对面房间的女士抱着考文斯坐上了另一艘救生艇。那艘救生艇没能在海面坚持很久，就被一个巨浪吞噬了。

“那是我最后一次见到考文斯。”

莉塔深呼吸着，用力地捏着自己的手，抬起头。她避开忒修斯的目光，注视着餐桌的另一角。木质的桌面光滑，只有少许摩擦的痕迹，但是在清漆的掩盖下，如果不是专业的匠人，谁又能看出木材是良是朽？她长长地呼出一口气，嘴唇微微颤抖。

“我，杀死了，我自己的，弟弟。忒修斯。我很抱歉现在才让你知道，我是这样一个怪物。”

房间里陷入了长久的沉寂，只有石英钟的钟摆，滴答滴答，伴着两人起伏的呼吸声。莉塔越来越紧地攥住自己的手，指甲深深地嵌进掌心。呼吸，她命令自己，呼吸。但是，随着沉默一秒一秒地延伸，这个简单的动作似乎变得越来越困难，那只无形的大手在她脖颈收紧。她微微扬起头，抑制住鼻间涌上的酸意，用力睁大眼睛。余光里，忒修斯似乎凝固成了一座大理石雕像。他的嘴唇绷紧成一条直线，双手同样收紧成拳，指节发白。莉塔拼命地呼吸着。她终于体会到了溺水的感觉，她想。身体里的每一个细胞都在尖叫着渴求氧气，然而只有四面八方凝滞厚重的透明固体将她裹挟。

莉塔终于觉得承受不了了。就在她即将起身离开时，忒修斯松开紧握的拳头，低声开口。

他的声音很哑，很轻，但是一字一顿，每一个字都让莉塔听得清晰。

“大概十一年前，在凡尔登，我也害死过一个孩子。”

莉塔怔住了。她慢慢地转头，望向忒修斯。忒修斯抬眼对上她的视线，轻柔地、难以觉察地试图露出一个笑容，然后将目光又聚集到自己的掌心。

“即使是在那样危险的前线，你还是会交到朋友的。除了同行的几个傲罗，我的朋友是来自前线附近村落的一个麻瓜小男孩。他的名字是约瑟夫。他的家人可能在战争中走散了，或者已经死去了。总之，我分给了他一些自己的干粮，他在附近替我们找到了水源，然后就跟着我们了。

“格雷夫斯劝过我，我们不能带着这个孩子。但是我太自信了。你知道的，麻瓜的炮火对我们并不会造成那么大的威胁——炮弹，或许。但是子弹……”他摇了摇头。“我们带着他躲过了几次风险，帮助法军传递情报，运送物资。他大约只有六七岁，但非常机灵，很快就成为了我们的得力助手，也没有人再提起前线对于一个孩子是多么危险的事情了。

“那一天，他也和往常一样跟着我们，小心翼翼地躲开麻瓜的岗哨，往东线传送情报。然而，这次是一队巫师发现了我们。场面变得很糟糕，我护着他躲到一堵残破的土墙边，观察了四周的情况，让他躲在那里等我，哪里也不要去，等我解决了这一队巫师就会回来找他。

“他看起来害怕极了，但他一直很信任我，那一天也是。所以他乖乖地低着头蹲在那堵土墙旁边，一动不动。”

莉塔已经能够猜到接下来发生的事情。她小心翼翼地注视着忒修斯，犹疑着伸出一只手，触碰忒修斯的指尖。忒修斯将她的手握在掌心。她的手冰凉，而他的掌心干燥而温暖。忒修斯没有迎上她的视线，只是注视着两人交握的手，继续说道。

“我甚至不知道是谁发射了那一道咒语，又是打在什么东西——或者什么人身上转了弯，击中了那堵土墙。本应该位于交火死角的那堵早已经残破不堪的墙壁彻底地坍塌了。”他摇了摇头，咬紧牙关。“是我让他躲在那里的，我让他无论发生什么都不要离开。他遵守了他的承诺，而我——”

忒修斯自嘲地笑了笑：“我的盲目自大害死了他。你知道，每一次，每一次，当有人称呼我为‘战争英雄’的时候”——他绷紧了下巴——“每一次，我都能想到约瑟夫信任地望着我，一边害怕地发抖，一边回答：‘好的。’”

“忒修斯……”莉塔用力握住他的手。“这不一样……这不是你的错。”

忒修斯抬眼望向她：“或许是，或许不是。这不重要。我们的过去都有阴影和黑暗，莉塔。我们将永远背负着它。那是我们的一部分，”他低头摩挲着她的手指，“是现在的我们的一部分。考文斯身上发生的事情……我感到很遗憾。如果可以，我的确希望你不曾那样做过，就像我希望我没有告诉小约瑟夫躲在那堵墙后一定不要出来一样。”

莉塔感觉自己的喉咙哽住了。她不断地摇着头，竭尽全力忍住夺眶而出的泪水，试着将手从忒修斯的掌心抽回来。忒修斯握紧了她的手，另一只手抚上她的脸侧，前倾身体凑近了她一些。

“嘿，莉塔……看着我，莉塔。我可以告诉你，一千遍，一万遍——这不是你的错，但你依然不会相信我。这没有关系。或许考文斯是你的错，约瑟夫是我的，我们的生命中都必须背负着曾经的罪过。但这是如今的你的一部分，而我……”他用拇指轻轻拭去滚落她脸颊的泪珠，“我接纳你的全部，莉塔。谢谢你将一切告诉了我。”

那之后的一些事情，莉塔其实记得并不是很清楚了。她记得自己仿佛是将十几年来的眼泪一下子都哭了出来，而忒修斯只是坐在她的对面，抚着她的脸，温柔地亲吻她的泪水。等到她的情绪终于稳定了些许，忒修斯准备了简单的晚餐，而大半天不曾进食的她觉得那简直是她吃过的最美味的东西。莱斯特兰奇的家谱被放回了书架最下层的纸盒里，在莉塔执意收拾餐具时，忒修斯读着纽特和蒂娜的来信，看得连连挑眉。晚些时候，忒修斯在浴缸里放好了热水，催促莉塔洗漱休息。莉塔在浴室门口微微挑眉，勾住他的领带，而忒修斯只是笑着低头吻了吻她。

“虽然我对你的提议非常有兴趣……”他抵着她的唇，微微喘息着，“但是明早你要去圣芒戈做最后一次检查，还记得吗？”

莉塔不满地转了转眼睛。

忒修斯凑上前，揽住她的腰，在她的唇上落下无数个细密轻柔的吮吻，直到把她逗得轻笑出声。他与她额头相触，喃喃道：“就当是欠着了……我会讨回来的。”

“那我就指望着了，傲罗先生。”莉塔咬住下唇，冲他眨了眨眼，然后在他面前关上浴室的门。

当莉塔从浴室里出来，裹着睡袍靠在床头时，她才意识到这一天对她来说有多么漫长和劳累。她迷迷糊糊地望着忒修斯从浴室走出来，路过餐厅时取了什么东西，这才回到卧室里，顺手掩上了门。

她带着疑问，睡眼朦胧地看向他。

忒修斯勾起嘴角笑了笑，没有回话。他脱掉鞋子坐在她身边，然后翻了个身，双臂撑在她的身侧吻着她。

“嘿……嘿，说好的先欠着呢。”莉塔发出含糊不清地抱怨。忒修斯的笑容更明显了。莉塔仰着头回应着他，一手扶住他的肩膀，一手揽住他的脖颈，将他拉向自己。她的心脏现在没有被攥紧的感觉了，而是过于热切地在她的胸口跳动着。忒修斯松开她的唇，然而更多的吻落在她的眉心、鼻尖、下巴，顺着扬起的脖颈和锁骨的线条一路向下。睡袍的腰带被解开了，腰腹暴露在微凉的空气中，当柔软的唇落在胸口细碎的伤疤上时，莉塔瑟缩了一下，手指探入忒修斯的发间，深吸了一口气。

忒修斯轻笑出声。温热的鼻息拂过她愈合后似乎更加敏感的肌肤上，微痒而撩人。莉塔轻轻推了他的肩膀一把：“有些人……说话不算话。”

忒修斯笑得更开心了。他抬起头看了看她：“你真美，莉塔。”

莉塔咬住下唇，没有回答。忒修斯低下头，再次热切而……绅士地，在她胸口的每一道细小的伤疤上，落下一个又一个轻柔的舔舐和亲吻。

莉塔现在已经分不清楚，自己究竟是感动还是想笑了。她又推了推忒修斯的肩膀：“嘿，忒修斯……”

忒修斯撑起双臂。他的脸上是掩饰不住的笑容。莉塔轻轻锤了他的胸口一下，换来又一个吻落在她的唇上。他笑着注视了她一会儿，才说道：“我是一个信守承诺的人，斯卡曼德夫人……”他将从餐桌上拿来的小铁盒举到她面前，眨了眨眼，然后又低头亲吻了她一下。“这是为了……医学目标。”

莉塔笑着躺回枕头上。她看着忒修斯垂着头，微微扬着嘴角给她的伤疤上药，床头温暖的灯光将他的轮廓刻画得格外深刻而立体，额前的发丝和睫毛在脸上投下淡淡的阴影。她出声唤他：“忒修斯。”

“嗯？”

“我爱你。”

换来一个温暖绵长的亲吻。

对于忒修斯来说，自从莉塔回来之后，生活就不可置信地变得越发美好起来。就连魔法部的傲罗们都心惊胆战地看着他们的上司明显地嘴角上扬，暗自揣测着这位领导者是不是又想出了什么折磨人的全新集训方法。然而，当忒修斯从治疗师的口中听见那句话时，他还是感到一阵不真实的眩晕——

“你说什么？”

治疗师无奈又好笑地叹了口气，再一次地重复道：“斯卡曼德先生，我说，您的夫人，她怀孕了。”

忒修斯的脑子里嗡嗡作响。他仿佛是喝了过多的福灵剂，或许他此刻能召唤出整个欧洲最强大的守护神……他甚至找不到一种途径来表达此刻内心翻涌的狂喜。治疗师看着他脸上变幻莫测的神情，摇头笑着离开了。忒修斯甚至没有分神同她说一声谢谢。所有的礼节都被此刻浑身涌动的热血扔到了一边，他觉得此刻自己能打败十条……好吧，三条巨龙，在一天之内完成三强争霸赛，或者打赢整个傲罗办公室。去他的格林德沃，他就要成为一个父亲了，如果有任何人胆敢将一个指头碰到他的妻子儿女身上，他能立刻将他扔进黑湖里，再将整个禁林砸在他身上……

他就要成为一个父亲了。

忒修斯的脑子里乱哄哄的。他有些怔忡地走回病房中。

莉塔坐在床边看着他：“怎么样，忒修斯？”

他在床边坐下，视线胶着在她的脸上：“很好，莉塔……一切都很好。”

“你看起来不像是一切都好的样子。”莉塔微微皱眉，“不管有什么事情你都可以告诉我，忒修斯。”

“我们要有一个孩子了，莉塔。”

莉塔睁大了眼睛看着他。她说不出话来。沉默半晌，她眨了眨眼，低头抚上自己的小腹……这里，有个孩子了？

她的沉默让忒修斯从狂喜中平复下来。他抚上她的脸，注视着她：“嘿，莉塔……这是否是你想要的？我知道，这对你来说或许很难……”

莉塔终于回过神来。她的视线又开始模糊。见鬼的，在昨天之前她甚至不知道她自己这么能哭……

她抿紧嘴唇摇了摇头，露出一个笑容：“不，忒修斯，不再难了。我想要。这就是我想要的。”

而忒修斯终于为内心的狂喜寻找到了一个出口——他紧紧地拥抱着自己的妻子，热切地亲吻着她。

而莉塔用同样的热情回应着他。

是的，忒修斯，这就是我想要的。

和你一起。有一个家。

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Please let me know what you think in the comments. :)


End file.
